tf2freakconceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Snipermint
Snipermint is a GRN Sniper created by PumpkinLOL. Appearance Snipermint appears as a GRN Sniper wearing the Kiss King, and the Bushman's Bristles, both painted A Mann's Mint. Personality and Behavior Like most Snipers, Snipermint is a grumpy and stoic man. Due to being a plant-based person, he often sticks out like a sore thumb. He is more or less irritated by his friends' antics and seems to have a lower tolerance for their goofiness. Bubblegum Scout and Gummy Heavy seems to annoy him the most. He tends to complain and swear a lot, especially when fighting. Despite his harsh exterior, Snipermint is a good person; he just doesn't like to show it often. He will never hesitate to help his friends, even though on the outside he doesn't feel happy about it. Snipermint has good relationships with Chocoman and Marshmallow Medic. Snipermint and Chocoman are good friends and they often fight together, though his obsession with chocolate sometimes annoys the Sniper. Snipermint and Marshmallow Medic are lovers as they share similar quiet yet blunt personalities, and are both telepathically linked. Powers and Abilities * Mint manipulation ''-- Snipermint has the ability to manipulate mint, a type of plant that is used to give candies a mint flavor. He is very skilled with it and can use it in a variety of ways on the battlefield. ** ''Mint gas -- Snipermint produces a mint-smelling knockout gas that knocks out anyone who smells it. It appears dark-green in color. ** Mint healing -- Like Marshmallow Medic, Snipermint has the power to heal. His leaves, when consumed, restores his allies to full health, removes all negative physical and mental status ailments, and temporarily energizes them. They can also remove psychic inhibitors. ** Mint constructs -- Snipermint is able to create sentient beings out of mint plants. They tend to vary in shapes and sizes, but they are all subservient to their creator. They are called "Mintlings". ** Mint empowerment -- Snipermint's mint leaves can boost the status of his friends' powers. When combined with certain candies, Snipermint can grant certain boosts such as additional health, increased attack damage, and enhanced physical abilities. ** Mint smoke bombs -- Snipermint can create special bombs that release a cloud of mint-flavored gas that both confuses and stuns the enemy. ** Mint vines -- Snipermint can call forth vines that can attack and restrain his enemies. Faults and Weaknesses * Snipermint is as strong and durable, if not less than, a normal Sniper. * Because he is a plant-based Freak, Snipermint's attacks can be burned with fire. * Snipermint's telepathic link with Marshmallow Medic leaves them both open to psychic attacks. If one of them is hit, the other will experience excruciating mental pain. * Snipermint's mint gas is useless against someone who wields air-based powers and can get rid of the gas easily. Trivia * Snipermint being a lover of Marshmallow Medic is a reference to mint-flavored marshmallows. * Like Marshmallow Medic, Snipermint having the ability to heal through mint leaves comes from the historical practice of using mint leaves as beneficial medicine. Mint leaves help with curing sore throats and lungs, improves oral health, relieves stress and depression, and promotes digestion. Category:Candy-Lovers Category:Chaotic Good Beings Category:Freaks made by PumpkinLordOLantern Category:Freaks made in Garry's Mod Category:GRN Team Category:Snipers